


Starfleet and Maquis

by lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway and Chakotay decide to switch up their bedroom role play setup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfleet and Maquis

"It seems we are at an impasse." Kathryn caressed the handle of the knife with her thumb suggestively. "I have no desire to kill you, but I can’t let you interfere with our mission."

Her hair was down and there was something wicked about the movement of her lips. Chakotay found that he was incredibly glad she’d suggested a turnabout of their usual roles.

"I am sympathetic to your plight but… I can’t aid a terrorist organization," he remembered to protest.

"I could make you talk, you know," Kathryn said with a leer, standing up and walking towards the other side of the table, hips swinging with intention. The knife was still in her hand.

"I won’t give in to torture," he swore, mock outrage and fear mixing with genuine excitement.

Kathryn stopped right in front of where he was manacled to the chair and knelt down to face height, giving him a good view of her body as she lowered it.

"Who said anything about torture?" She smiled deviously as she brought the knife up dangerously close to his neck. "It would be a shame to cut up that face."

She dragged a finger across his lips, a hungry look on her face. Then she grabbed his chin and swooped in, claiming his mouth with a ferocity that was predatory in nature. Chakotay let out a moan. He had to admit that Kathryn made a better bad guy than he ever did.

"Join me. Join me and I will show you just how rewarding that choice can be."

She ran her hands up and down her body, highlighting her curves through the loose fabric.

"I can’t…," he stammered, body jumping as she ran a hand down his uniform to trace the outline of the evidence as to just how compelling he found her.

"It seems more like you can’t resist," she sneered, caressing him through the unforgiving material. "It feels like you have something… big for me."

"But… Starflee-" He was cut off by another deep kiss, her tongue opening his mouth, as she straddled his lap, grinding her hips down against his. The knife was still against his neck.

"Do you want me to take off those manacles," she growled, "or would you rather I leave them on so you have the excuse as to why you didn’t fight me?"

She was circling her hips, slowly and deliberately, the friction through both of their clothing frustratingly indirect.

"I can’t. I can’t say…," he cried out, meeting her kiss with a ferocity of his own.

"Lucky for you, I am going to give you this anyway. Call it my little gift."

Kathryn stood up, pulling her top over her head and tossing it casually behind her before sliding down her pants to reveal a tantalizing view of perfect pale skin contrasted with black undergarments.

"Tell me, do you want to see the rest?" she smirked, running her hands along her sides before cupping her breasts through the fabric with her own hands. 

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Say the words," she commanded, knife back against his skin.

"I want to see… more than see. I want to feel you."

She seemed pleased by that. “Naughty officer. Well, I can’t risk letting you free just yet, but I suppose…”

She reached around and shed her bra, leaning over him so that her newly-exposed breasts rubbed against his face. He ran his tongue along the tender flesh, mouth finding a nipple and teasing it with his tongue and teeth before switching to the other side.

"Promising." Her voice was a little rough. "I’d say you deserved a little reward."

Reaching down, she undid his pants, freeing him from their confines and running her hand along the length. He groaned in response, hip jerking up to meet her.

"Eager, aren’t we?" she laughed. "Tell me, what do you want? My hand? My mouth? Or…"

"Please…," he begged. "Please… fuck me?"

The evil smile was back on her face as she moved her hand at a tortuously slow pace.

"What was that? I am going to need you to be clearer."

"Fuck me," he reiterated more emphatically. "I need you. I will give you whatever you want, even the command codes!"

"Very well." She slipped out of her underwear and slid her body back down onto his his lap, sinking her wet heat down around his thick throbbing cock. They both moaned at the sensation.

Then she proceeded to fuck him at a leisurely pace, knife still in hand. He was pretty sure there had never been anything hotter than being tied up and held at knifepoint by Kathryn Janeway as she rode him hard and deep. Her pace increased gradually until they were both panting and she arched back in pleasure, squeezing him so tightly he had no choice but to explode.

As their breathing normalized, she tossed aside the knife and kissed him gently, reaching around to free his hands. He wrapped his arms protectively around her as she buried her face in his neck.

"Wow," he managed. "Remind me to let you be the Maquis again next time we decide to play Starfleet and Maquis."

"So, I take it you liked that," she grinned, pressing their heads together.

"Whatever that was… it was wildly attractive."

"I always knew you were into bad girls," she teased.

"I am in love with you," he told her, locking his eyes on hers. "Every version of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [Tumblr](http://lodessa.tumblr.com/) where the whole "playing Starfleet and Maquis" idea came about.
> 
> Much thanks to [Singing_Violin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin) for the proofread.


End file.
